Known snow guards have the disadvantage that a different type of snow guard must be used for each different type and thickness of roof tile.
For example, Swiss Patent 533,216 describes a snow-collecting device on a sloping roof covered with roofing sheets. However, this snow guard is not suitable for all shapes and thicknesses of roof tiles. Moreover, this snow guard must be made of a relatively thick material in order to hold the great loads of snow required. This causes the tile above it to be raised. Moreover, a snow guard according to the aforementioned publication where is must be made of a relatively thick material cannot be applied over a profiled roof tile because this snow guard has too little elasticity.